


Die Jungen Adler

by Cold_Arrow



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Eagles of the Empire - Simon Scarrow, Historical Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Rome, Armed Forces, Army, Aventicum, Cavalry charge, Celts, F/M, Fanfiction, Gallic Tribes, Germania Magna - Freeform, Germanic tribes, Helvetians, Horseback Riding, Imperial Officers, Legio Rapax, Legio XXI Rapax, Major Character Injury, Raetia, Roman Empire, Roman Legion, Some of Simon Scarrows characters, War, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Arrow/pseuds/Cold_Arrow
Summary: Vorgeschichte:Provinz Raetia, um A.D. 60.Bei einem Raubüberfall auf einen römischen Versorgungstransport entgehen Titus, Haganicus und Lucius, nur knapp der Geiselnahme durch Wegelagerer. Die drei Jungen sind die Söhne hochrangiger römischer Offiziere. Sie flüchten vor ihren Verfolgern durch den Wald und versuchen sich zum nächsten Außenposten der römischen Armee durchzuschlagen. Sie ahnen nicht, dass ihnen bereits eine Kohorte der Legio XXI Rapax zur Rettung nacheilt. So liefern sich Römer, deren Verbündete und feindliche Stämme ein Wettrennen, um die drei Jungen aufzuspüren.Neun Tage nach ihrem Aufbruch aus Aventicum, werden sie Zeuge wie die Kohorte der XXI Rapax in einem Flusstal in einen Hinterhalt gerät und droht aufgerieben zu werden. Nun ist allerhöchste Eile geboten!Werden die Jungen es noch rechtzeitig schaffen den Außenposten zu alarmieren?





	1. I. Junge Adler auf der Flucht

**Author's Note:**

> Scarrows Lieblings Zenturio taucht erstmals am Ende von Kapitel III auf. In Kapitel IV übernimmt er die Erzählperspektive.

**I. Junge Adler auf der Flucht**

  
Titus beugte sich weit über den Widerrist der rotbraunen Stute vor, um durch das Dickicht zu spähen. „Sobald wir aus dem Wald heraus sind und die letzte Deckung hinter uns haben, gibt es kein Halten mehr. Dann geht’s im gestreckten Galopp bis zur Garnison. Verstanden?“  
Der große Junge blickte sich zu den zwei jüngeren, Haganicus und Lucius, um.  
Haganicus rutschte unbehaglich im Sattel herum. Fünf Meilen oder mehr, durch offenes Feindesland! Sein Instinkt warnte ihn davor den Wald jetzt schon zu verlassen. Auch wenn sie im Wald langsamer voran kamen, fühlte er sich dort ihren Häschern eindeutig überlegen. Doch Titus war anderer Meinung. Er war ungeduldig. Dort unten war die Straße. Er glaubte, auf den gestohlenen Pferden könnten sie ihre Verfolger nun auch im offenen Gelände abschütteln und das römische Lager in kürzerer Zeit erreichen. Titus hatte hier das Sagen. Weil er der älteste war. Und…na ja, sein Vater war Senator.  
  
Vor sich im Sattel hatte Haganicus den kleine Lucius sitzen. Mit dem linken Arm versuchte er dem kleineren Jungen Halt im Sattel zu geben, während er gleichzeitig mit dieser Hand auch noch die Zügel führte.  
Er musste daran denken, warum der Rittmeister der Garnison ihm erst zweimal gestattet hatte, mit Schild und Speer zu reiten. Weil ihm Haganicus als Reiter noch nicht sicher genug war. Es gehörte einiges an Geschick und sicherer Beherrschung des Pferdes dazu. Der sperrige Schild wurde am linken Arm getragen, mit dessen Hand man auch die Zügel hielt. So blieb die rechte frei, um Schwert oder Speer zu führen. Stürzte ein Reiter mit einem Schild am Arm vom Pferd, gelang es nur den wenigsten sich rechtzeitig vom Schild zu lösen. Das führte meist zu schwersten Arm und Schulterbrüchen. Viele Reiter wurden dadurch zu Krüppel, wusste Haganicus nur allzu gut.  
Doch diese ersten Erfahrungen kam ihm nun zugute, wo er versuchte Lucius im Sattel zu schützen, die Zügel zu halten und…mit der rechten Hand nun auch noch die verfluchte Adlerstandarte hoch hielt.  
Haganicus hatte die Standarte im Wald zurück lassen wollen. Dort wo sie sie gefunden hatten. Oder sie hätten sie irgendwo anders vergraben können. Er hätte den Platz später jederzeit wieder gefunden. Das verdammte Ding behinderte sie doch jetzt nur bei ihrer Flucht.  
Doch nein, Titus hatte einen riesen Wutanfall bekommen und auch der kleine Lucius hatte ein Drama daraus gemacht: „Der Adler - die Ehre der Legion, die Ehre Roms…!“. Sie beschworen die Schande der verlorenen Adler unter Marcus Licinius Crassus und Publius Quinctilius Varus. So als wären sie selbst Heerführer und dies _ihr_ Adler. Die beiden konnten sehr schön salbungsvolle Reden halten, über Ehre, soldatische Tugenden und derlei. _Typisch für diese Abkömmlinge aus Ritter- und Senatorenfamilien,_ dachte Haganicus bitter, mit jenem speziellen Misstrauen, welches die meisten Soldaten den adligen Offizieren gegenüber nun mal hegten. Er, der sein ganzes Leben im Umfeld der Legion und bei den einfachen Soldaten aufgewachsen war, konnte mit diesem hochmütigen Idealismus der römischen Oberschicht nichts anfangen.  
Unter allen Legionszeichen genoss der Legionsadler die höchste Verehrung. Der Verlust galt als eine große Schande.  
Haganicus hatte gemurrt. „Der göttliche Gaius Julius Caesar hat doch auch etliche Legionsadler an die Germanen verloren. Na und? Hat ihm und seiner Ehre doch auch nicht geschadet“. Er war zwar nicht in Rom erzogen worden, wie die beiden anderen, doch sein Ziehvater hatte dafür gesorgt das er Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen lernte. Als Sohn eines Zenturio, der für die soldatische Laufbahn bestimmt war, hatte er ihn natürlich nicht solch eitlen Unfug wie Vergil lesen lassen, sondern dafür gesorgt, dass er die Schriften von Feldherren und Strategen wie Thukydides, Polybios, vor allem aber Gaius Julius Caesar studierte, bis er sie in und auswendig kannte. Er hatte ihn immer wieder ganze Passagen lesen und rezipieren lassen und ihn dann abends abgefragt. So war Haganicus jetzt stolz darauf mit seinem Kommentar den anderen Zwei mal klar zu machen, dass er durchaus kein ungebildeter Barbar war.  
Lucius hatte plötzlich mit offenem Mund dagestanden und den Adler angestarrt. „Vielleicht haben wir einen Legionsadler des Caesars gefunden?“, hatte der kleine Junge ehrfürchtig gestaunt.  
„Was? Nein! Der ist doch nie und nimmer hier in der Gegend gewesen“, hatte Haganicus verblüfft geantwortet. Dann hatte er unsicher den Adler betrachtet. Das Ding sah ziemlich alt und ramponiert aus, so als hätte es viel mitgemacht und danach sehr lange Zeit im Boden gelegen.  
Titus blickte den Adler grimmig an. „Wer weiß“, hatte er gesagt. „Jedenfalls lassen wir den auf gar keinen Fall hier.“  
  
Und wer musste das blöde Ding nun tragen? Er, Haganicus.  
Titus führte sich auf als wäre er bereits Legat, wie einst sein Vater, und Lucius führte sich auf als wäre er Tribun, so wie sein Vater. Die beiden ließen ihn spüren, dass er unter ihnen stand. Haganicus war in ihren Augen nur der Sohn eines Zenturio.  
_Eigentlich bin ich der Sohn zweier Primipilaris, zweier Erster Zenturionen!_ Dachte er bitter. _Und das ist schon etwas Besonderes._  
_Mein Vater und mein Ziehvater haben ihren Rang nicht aufgrund von Geburtsrechten bekommen, sondern mussten ihn sich hart erkämpfen._  
Er verkniff sich aber eine derartige Bemerkung, weil zugleich ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit an ihm nagte. Schließlich waren es die Obersten Zenturionen einer jeden Legion, so wie einst sein Vater und Ziehvater es waren, die in ihrer Kohorte den Legionsadler führten und mit Leib und Leben schützten. Genau darauf würde ihn auch Titus hinweisen.  
Ehre hin oder her, ehe er riskierte, dass er oder Lucius aus dem Sattel stürzten, sollte er sich da nicht besser der Standarte entledigen? Lucius war doch der Sohn eines Tribuns. War es nicht wichtiger den Sohn eines Tribuns und Titus, den Sohn eines römischen Senators, zu beschützen, anstatt ein blödes Stück Metall in Adlergestalt, an der Spitze eines Holzstabes?  
Er betet inständig, dass ihm eine solche Entscheidung heute erspart bliebe. Wenn sie mit einer verlorenen Adlerstandarte ins Legionslager zurück kehrten, dann würden sie als Helden gefeiert werden. Andererseits, wenn sie auf der Flucht diese Adlerstandarte dem Feind preis gaben…es wäre eine ungeheuerliche Schmach. Das alle ihn dafür verantwortlich machen würden, daran bestand dann kaum Zweifel. Die Schande würde auf ewig an ihm hängen bleiben. Bestimmt nicht an Titus oder Lucius. Würde es ihm vielleicht dann sogar für immer verwehrt bleiben der Legion beitreten zu dürfen?  
Zum Glück trug der Wallach, auf dem er und Lucius saßen, einen Militärsattel mit entsprechenden Befestigungsmöglichkeiten, wo man die Standarte einhängen konnte. Der Dunkelbraune war ein großes, plumpes Pferd, doch er musste zwei Jungen und die Standarte tragen. Während die knochige rotbraune Stute nur Titus tragen musste, der zudem ein meisterhafter Reiter war.  
„Verstanden?“, wiederholte Titus barsch.  
„Jawohl, Herr“, antwortete Haganicus ergeben. „Ohne Halt, im gestreckten Galopp bis zur Garnison. Verstanden.“  
Lucius nickte verzagt.  
Haganicus beugte sich über ihn. „Halt dich mit den Schenkeln gut unter den Sattelhörnern fest, Lucius. Wir schaffen das“, flüsterte Haganicus dem achtjährigen Mut zu.  
Lucius nickte erneut.  
„Also dann, auf mein Kommando“, befahl Titus und hob bedeutungsvoll das erbeutete Schwert in die Höhe.  
Auch die Pferde spürten, dass es gleich los ging, hoben die Köpfe und zuckten nervös mit den Ohren.  
Titus wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann brüllte er „LOS…!“, als befehlige er eine ganze Armee, riss den Schwertarm nach unten und zeigte mit der Klingenspitze auf die Straße, die sie unbedingt erreichen mussten.  
Gemeinsam brachen sie aus der Deckung hervor und jagten den Hang hinab.

\- Fortsetzung folgt –


	2. II. Die wilde Jagd der jungen Adler

„LOS…!“, brüllte Titus, als befehlige er eine ganze Armee und zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Schwert auf die Straße, die sie unbedingt erreichen mussten.  
Haganicus rammte dem Wallach seine Fersen in die Flanken. Vor ihm sprang Titus Stute los und verschwand durchs Gebüsch. Der schwere Wallach, auf dem er und Lucius saßen, polterte schnaubend hinter her.  
Im allerletzten Augenblick dachte Haganicus daran die Adlerstandarte nach hinten abzusenken, sonst wäre sie ihm im Gebüsch wohl aus der Hand gerissen worden. Für einen Moment sah er nur grünes Laub, das ihm ins Gesicht klatschte und um die Ohren rauschte. Er zog den Kopf ein und krümmte sich im Sattel über Lucius zusammen, der hin und her rutschte. Dann waren sie durch.  
Gemeinsam brachen sie aus der Deckung hervor und jagten den Hang hinab.  
Schnell war Titus ihnen einige Längen voraus, während Haganicus noch darum kämpfte Lucius und sich im Sattel zu halten. Den Göttern sei Dank hatte sich sein Schwarzbrauner entschlossen einfach der Stute nach zu jagen, denn als Reiter war der verzweifelte Haganicus dem Ross gerade keine große Hilfe.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie es schafften sich im Sattel halbwegs im Gleichklang miteinander zu bewegen. Als sie aus dem gepflügten Feld heraus kamen und einen schmalen Trampelpfad entlang galoppierten, wurde es schon deutlich besser. Haganicus atmete auf. Jetzt hatte er auch die Standarte halbwegs im Griff.  
Da nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung schräg hinter ihnen wahr.  
Er blickte sich um. Ihm stockte das Blut in den Adern!  
Eine Schar Reiter brach in einiger Entfernung aus dem Wald hervor und jagten ihnen nach. _Verdammt_ , er hatte nicht geahnt, dass diese dreckigen Hunde ihnen bereits so dicht auf den Fersen waren. „Hinter uns…!“, brüllte er aus Leibeskräften nach vorn zu Titus. Haganicus verfluchte Titus und seine Ungeduld. Nun würde ihr Ritt zur Garnison von Anfang an zu einem wilden Rennen auf Leben und Tod werden.  
Erschreckte Hühner flohen gackernd vor den wirbelnden Hufen ihrer Pferde, als sie um zwei Hütten herum donnerten und beinah eine alte Frau beim Wäscheaufhängen über den Haufen ritten. Den entsetzen Blicken der Bewohner schenkten sie keine Beachtung.  
„Titus!“, brüllte er.  
Titus blickte sich um. „Schneller!“, brüllte er zurück und trieb seine Stute zum äußersten an.  
Der Raub der Pferde war wohl schneller bemerkt worden als ihnen lieb sein konnte. Jemand hatte rasch die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen und ihnen Reiter hinter her geschickt. _Im Wald hätten wir sie uns bestimmt länger vom Hals halten können_ , war sich Haganicus sicher.  
„Was ist?“, schrie Lucius ängstlich.  
„Reiter der Haeduer! Hinter uns!“  
Haganicus, Lucius und die Standarte schwankten im Sattel wild hin und her und machten es dem Wallach schwer in einen gleichmäßigen, gestreckten Galopp zu fallen, so sehr er ihn auch antreiben mochten. Der Schwarzbraune schnaubte erzürnt.  
Bei einem weiteren Blick über die Schulter bekam es Haganicus richtig mit der Angst zu tun. Die Stammeskrieger näherten sich ihnen rasch. Ihm wurde mit Entsetzen klar, mit den zwei müden Gäulen die sie erbeutet hatten würden sie es niemals vor den feindlichen Reitern zur Garnison schaffen. Titus war ihnen ein gutes Stück voraus, als sie durch die Lücke in einer niedrigen Steinmauer preschten.  
Haganicus blickte die Standarte in seiner Hand an.  
„Laß bloß nicht den Adler los!“, kreischte Lucius und streckte seine Hand danach aus.  
„Verdammt Lucius, Hände zurück an den Sattel!“, brüllte er außer sich.  
_Bevor du und ich den Haeduer in die Hände fallen, werde ich die Scheiß-Standarte ganz bestimmt los lassen_ , schwor sich Haganicus. _Ich will lieber unser Leben retten!_ Doch….was würde sein Vater dazu sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Sohn das heiligste Symbol der Legion preisgegeben hatte? Dass sein Sohn Schande über sich und ihn gebracht hatte?  
„Da vorn sind Reiter!“, riss ihn Titus gellender Schrei aus seinen Gedanken.  
Titus deutete mit dem Schwert in der Hand dorthin, wo die Straße aus einer bewaldeten Senke hervor kam.  
„Sind das unsere?“ Es sah aus wie eine geordnete römische Reiterabteilung, doch auf die Distanz konnte Haganicus es nicht sicher erkennen.  
„Bitte lass es unsere sein. Bitte lass es unsere sein“, flehte Lucius halblaut.  
Haganicus blieb fast das Herz stehen.  
Da brüllte Titus triumphierend: „Es sind unsere!“  
Haganicus blickte sich erneut um. Die Verfolger schlossen rasch zu ihnen auf und waren ihnen mittlerweil deutlich näher als es die Reiterabteilung auf der Straße war.  
Er schaute wieder nach vornen. Was da aus der Senke heraus zum Vorschein kam war keineswegs eine kleine Vorausabteilung oder ein Spähtrupp. Mehr und mehr Reiter kamen in Sicht. Mindestens eine, wenn nicht gar zwei Schwadron der Reiterei. Oder kamen da noch mehr?  
Haganicus frohlockte als er sah, dass man sie entdeckt hatte. Doch plötzlich kam die Spitze des Zuges ins Stocken.  
Warum zögerte ihre Reiterei, anstatt ihnen zu Hilfe zu eilen?  
Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass die Männer auf die Distanz wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkennen konnten wer da auf sie zugestürmt kam.  
„Verdammt, wegen unseren abgerissenen Klamotten erkennen sie uns nicht“, stieß er atemlos hervor.  
Bevor man sie mit feindlichen Angreifern verwechselte und mit einer Salve Pfeile oder Speere begrüßte, brüllte er der Reiterei das Erstbeste entgegen was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Titus Vespasianus! Titus Vespasianus!....“. Der Name des Senatoren Sohn sollte den Soldaten, zumindest aber ihren Offizieren, bekannt sein, zumal es äußerst wahrscheinlich war, dass einige unter seinem Vater gedient hatten.  
Lucius blickte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. Haganicus trieb den Wallach erbarmungslos an, um zu Titus aufzuschließen. Dessen magere Stute wurde endlich mal langsamer.  
„Halt die Standarte hoch!“, schrie ihm Lucius zu.  
“ Titus Vespasianus!...“, brüllte Haganicus und reckte die Standarte der Reiterei entgegen.  
„Roma Victor!….Titus Vespasianus!“, fiel Lucius aus Leibeskräften brüllend ein.  
Sie waren endlich nah genug heran, so das Haganicus den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck des kommandierenden Präfekten der Reiterei erkennen konnte. Dem Mann wurde plötzlich klar, dass dies die drei vermissten Jungen waren, die Söhne hoher römischer Offiziere, die überall gesucht wurden. Und nun drohten diese Jungen direkt vor seinen Augen von einem Trupp Stammeskrieger überrannt zu werden.  
Der Präfekt klappte seinen vor Staunen offenen Mund zu. Dann wand er sich seinen Männern zu und schrie ihnen mit scharfer Stimme Befehle zu. Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung, gefolgt von den vorderen Abteilungen der Reiterei.  
Als sie im gestreckten Galopp auf sie zu kamen, schrie Haganicus erleichtert auf.  
Mit einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter verschaffte er sich Gewissheit: „Sie geben auf!“. Das Dutzend Stammeskrieger das ihnen nachgejagt war erkannte, dass sie das Rennen verloren hatten. Sie schwenkten ab und ritten so schnell sie konnten zurück zum Wald. „Sie hauen ab!“  
Lucius jubelte.  
„Wir haben es geschafft!“, wollte Haganicus schreien, als er endlich neben Titus aufschloss, doch die Worte blieben ihm mitten im Satz im Hals stecken.  
Titus trieb seine Stute plötzlich wieder an, aber nicht um in den Schutz ihrer Reiterei zu gelangen, sondern in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon. Nach wenigen Sprüngen hatte seine Rotbraune Stute die Straße erreicht, machte einen Satz über den kleinen Graben und raste die Straße hinab davon.  
„Mir nach“, schrie ihnen Titus zu.  
„Was zum Hades…?“, stammelte Haganicus und blickte ihm völlig verblüfft hinter her. Derweil entschied sich sein Brauner Titus Stute weiter auf den Fersen zu bleiben und sprang ebenfalls auf die Straße, wenn auch mit einem weit weniger eleganten Satz.  
„Halt…! Halt…!“, brüllte hinter ihnen der Präfekt. Es gab Tumult in der Reiterei, weil einige Reiter noch voran preschten, andere ihre Pferde schon wendeten oder zügelten und wieder andere sich nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie Titus hinter her setzten sollten oder die feindlichen Reitern jagen. Die Männer gerieten einander gegenseitig in den Weg.  
„Halt…! Haltet sie auf! Schnappt euch die Jungs!“, hörte Haganicus hinter sich den Präfekt brüllen.  
Wieder mal war es Lucius der schneller von Begriff war. „Titus führt sie zur Kohorte!“, rief Lucius.  
„Was zum Hades…?“, stammelte Haganicus.  
„Hahr...! Hahr…!“, schrie Lucius und knallte dem Wallach wie besessen die Fersen in die Rippen. Dieser schnaubte empört, polterte aber mit erneutem Schwung dem entschwindenden Titus hinterher.  
„Titus Vespasianus! Titus…! Titus….! Titus…!“, kreischte Lucius voller Begeisterung und feuerte ihn mit überschlagender Stimme an.  
Titus blickte kurz zurück, grinste wild und nickte.  
„Was zum Hades…?“, stammelte Haganicus und fragte sich, ob seine beiden Freunde gerade den Verstand verloren hatten.  
Doch da wurde ihm klar was Titus versuchte zu tun. Anstatt zur Garnison zurück zu kehren, um dort Alarm zu schlagen und Rettung für die bedrängte Kohorte auszuschicken, hatte Titus beim Anblick der starken Reiterabteilung sofort erfasst was zu tun war. Nämlich die Abteilung ohne Zeitverlust so schnell wie möglich als Entsatz der eingeschlossenen Kohorte entgegen zu führen. Titus vertraute ganz selbstverständlich darauf, dass die Kavallerie ihnen folgen würde. Nachdem sie als die vermissten Offiziers Söhne erkannt worden waren, würde der Kommandant der Reiterei alles daran setzten, dass sie nicht dem Feind als Geisel in die Hände fielen oder sonst wie zu Schaden kamen. Besonders da einer der Jungen der Sohn eines mächtigen römischen Senators war. Der Präfekt konnte sich ausmalen was ihm und seinen Männern blühte, wenn Titus etwas zustieß: nämlich eine Strafversetzung in die düsterste, barbarischste und entlegenste Provinz des Imperiums. Günstigstenfalls. Andernfalls….Löwenfutter in der Arena.  
„Sie dürfen uns nicht schnappen, Haganicus!“, rief Lucius und meinte damit die Männer der römischen Reiterei, die nun ihrerseits versuchten sie einzuholen.  
Da trieb Haganicus sein schwerfälliges Ross mit aller Macht an.  
Das Rennen war heute noch nicht vorbei! Jetzt ritten sie in die Schlacht…

  
\- Fortsetzung folgt. -  



	3. III Angriff der Jungen Adler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich kommt die versprochene Kampf Szene, weswegen ich diese Geschichte überhaupt erst geschrieben habe. Eine Schreibübung zum Thema Schlachtenbeschreibung. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich Feedback bekommen könnte.  
> Eine Nebenfigur aus Simon Scarrows Rom Serie war schon seit dem ersten Kapitel dabei. Nun endlich werden weitere Protagonisten benannt. Na, wer erkennt sie und hat mitgezählt?

Ihre erbeuteten Pferde waren endgültig durch den Wind. Selbst Titus Stute stolperte jetzt immer öfter. Als sie die letzte Anhöhe hinauf ritten half alles Antreiben nichts mehr. Die Tiere fielen aus dem Galopp in einen erschöpften Trab. Der Dunkelbraune auf dem Haganicus und Lucius saßen schien kaum noch die Beine heben zu können und musste das letzte steile Stück im Schritt gehen.  
Von hinten war ihnen die römische Reiterei dicht auf den Fersen.  
Sie ritten um eine hohe Hagedornhecke, welche die Anhöhe säumte und endlich wurde der Blick ins Tal frei. Haganicus brauchte das Pferd nicht zu zügeln. Es blieb von selbst stehen.  
Entsetzt hielt er den Atem an. Unten im Talkessel kämpfte die eingeschlossene Kohorte ums nackte Überleben. Sie standen einer erdrückenden Übermacht feindlicher Krieger gegenüber, die auf die verhassten Legionäre einstachen und schlugen. Der Kampflärm, das Geschrei der Männer, das Waffengeklirr, das dumpfe Dröhnen der Schilde drang trotz der Entfernung deutlich zu ihnen herüber.  
Zu seiner Überraschung war es der Kohorte bereits gelungen den Fluss zu durchqueren und auf das diesseitige Ufer vorzudringen. Doch es war offensichtlich, die Legionäre hatten sich jeden Fußbreit bitter erkämpfen müssen. Haganicus zogen sich die Eingeweide zusammen, als sein Blick der Schneise der Verwüstung folgte, die sich jenseits des Flusses durch die Landschaft zog. Rechts und links des Weges war der Boden aufgewühlt und übersät mit verlorenen Ausrüstungsteilen. Dazwischen lagen die Toten und Sterbenden beider Seiten. Verwundete schleppten sich ziellos umher. Halb im Straßengraben hing ein Wagen. Tod davor lagen die Maultiere in ihren Geschirren. Kleine Jungs betätigten sich als Plünderer und machten sich über die Ladung her.  
Ein entsetzlicher Anblick. Besonders weil sich dazwischen Gestalten bewegten, die immer wieder auf am Bodenliegende einstachen oder einschlugen.  
Ein Mann hatte sich aufgerafft und stolperte panisch Richtung Fluss. Offenbar ein verwundeter Soldat, der verzweifelt versuchte doch noch Anschluss an die Kohorte zu finden. Weit kam er nicht. Ein Mann rannte ihm hinter her, sein Schwert - oder war es ein Beil oder Knüppel, Haganicus konnte es nicht genau erkennen – schwang er zum Schlag hoch über den Kopf. Er holte den Fliehenden nach wenigen Schritten ein und schlug ihn brutal nieder. Der Gestürzt hob wie flehend den Arm, doch der andere schlug auf ihn ein. Immer wieder. Es erschütterte Haganicus zutiefst, wie lange der Mann auf den Gefallenen einschlug. Selbst noch als dieser sich gar nicht mehr rührte.  
Lucius Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und krallte sich dort schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch. Er straffte sich und zog den kleinen Jungen fester an sich heran.  
Hinter ihnen kündigte sich mit donnernden Hufen und dem Klirren von Waffen und Rüstung bereits die Ankunft der römischen Reiterei an.  
„Los, weiter“, sagte er und trieb ihr armes Ross vorwärts.  
„Hahr…! Hahr..!“, schrie Lucius aus Leibeskräften und trat dem Wallach die Fersen in die Rippen. Auch Haganicus trat ihrem Pferd ordentlich in die Flanken, um ihn noch einmal schnell zu machen. Der Dunkelbraune prustete erschrocken, doch setzte er sich, im allgemeinen Geschrei und Tumult, in Bewegung. Da brach die gesamte römische Reiterei in ungeordneter Reihe hinter ihnen über dem Hügelkamm hervor.  
Vor ihnen ritt Titus, der das rostige Beuteschwert schwang.  
_Oh Mann…Mein Vater wird mich umbringen_ , schoss es Haganicus müde durch den Kopf. _Oder nein, Lucius Vater stand im Rang höher und Titus Vater noch viel höher als sein Vater. Senator Vespasian würde ihn zuerst umbringen dürfen, dann der Vater von Lucius und sein Vater das, was von ihm übrig blieb._  
„Titus…Titus…Titus…!“, ließ Lucius erneut seinen Schlachtruf ertönen, als feuere er ein Gespann beim Wagenrennen im Circus an.  
_Lucius, du bist irre!_  
Die Ankunft der Kavallerie blieb auch den Kämpfenden am Fluss nicht länger unbemerkt. Während ihre Kameraden vorne noch in bittere Gefechte mit den Legionären verstrickt waren, drehten sich die hintersten Reihen der Stammeskrieger um und machten einander auf die herein brechende Gefahr durch die römischen Reiter aufmerksam.  
Die Legionäre, die dicht gedrängt, Schulter an Schulter kämpften, riefen einander zu, dass Rettung nahe. Daraufhin feuerten die überlebenden Offiziere die Soldaten an zum Angriff überzugehen und befahlen, die Einheiten auseinanderzuziehen, damit sie ihre Schwerter wieder leichter gebrauchen konnten. Erfüllt mit neuer Hoffnung und frischem Mut mobilisierten alle Männer der Kohorte noch einmal ihre letzten Kräfte und warfen sich geschlossen gegen den Feind.  
Mehr und mehr Stammeskrieger begannen sich aus den hinteren Reihen des Haufen zu lösen und der Kavallerie zuzuwenden. Dadurch nahm der Druck auf ihre Kameraden, die weiter vorne gegen die, mit trotziger Wut kämpfenden Legionären, standhalten mussten, zu. Es war deutlich zu erkennen wie die Männer unschlüssig wurden. Sollten sie sich zum Kampf gegen die heran nahende Reiterei aufstellen? Doch dann würde ihre Linie genau zwischen Kavallerie und der schweren Infanterie der Kohorte zu stehen kommen. Auch wenn sie nach wie vor die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit gegen die Römer hatten, gerieten sie damit genau zwischen Hammer und Amboss.  
Bereits begannen sich die ersten zögerlich zurück zu ziehen.  
Mittlerweile war der Abstand zwischen den drei Jungs und den Reiterabteilung zusammen geschmolzen.  
Zwei Reiter auf schnellen Pferden preschten an ihnen vorbei und holten Titus ein.  
Ein anderer Kavallerist zügelte sein Pferd neben ihnen und packte die Zügel ihres Wallachs dicht bei der Trense. „Hagen!“, herrschte er ihn an und ließ einen zornigen Wortschwall auf Germanisch folgen.  
Haganicus erkannte den Bataver, einer der Decurionen der Berittenen Hilfstruppen. Sein Name war Rufus, oder Rubius, oder jedenfalls so ähnlich. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu besinnen.  
„Hagen, bleib an meiner Seite!“, schrie ihm Rufus auf Germanisch zu.  
Sie blickten einander an. Dann nickte Haganicus. Ihm wurde plötzlich allzu schmerzlich bewusst, wie verwundbar er war. Und wie unglaublich tölpelhaft. Er, Lucius und Titus hatten sich in die Schlacht gestürzt, ohne schützende Rüstung. Titus hatte wenigstens ein Schwert, um sich verteidigen zu können. Dagegen hatte er nur diese verfluchte Standarte.  
Von der ungewohnten Anstrengung, die Standarte auf einem galoppierenden Pferd aufrecht zu halten, schmerzte ihm mittlerweile jeder Muskel im Arm, von der Hand bis zur Schulter. Es war weniger das Gewicht, als die ungewohnte Haltung und Bewegung.  
Rufus zerrte ihren Dunkelbraunen am Zügel hinter sich her und versuchte sie aus dem Gedränge der rennenden Stammeskrieger heraus zu halten und in die Sicherheit der Kohorte zu lenken.  
Auf seiner anderen Seite tauchte plötzlich der Feldzeichenträger der Reiterei auf. „Hey Junge, wo hast du diese Standarte her?“, verlangte er zu wissen. Er musterte den Adler mit gerunzelter Stirn und wollte bereits nach der Stange greifen.  
„Hände weg!“, schrie Lucius aufgebracht. „Das ist ein Legionsadler des Gaius Julius Ceasar!“  
„Ach Lucius…“, seufzte Haganicus, doch mitten im Satz brach er ab.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einen großen Krieger, der sich breitbeinig hin stellte und einen schweren Spieß mit gebogener Klinge über dem Kopf kreisen ließ. Mit beindruckender Leichtigkeit hielt er sich die anstürmenden Reiter auf Abstand. Er lachte den Römern wild ins Gesicht.  
Gerade sah es so aus, als wolle er sich umwenden und seinen davon laufenden Kameraden hinterher eilen, da wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Legionsadlers gezogen, mit dem Haganicus heran geritten kam. Angriffslustig funkelte es in seinen Augen, als er das verhasste Symbol der römischen Invasoren erkannte. Ungeheuer gewandt, für einen so großen Mann, sprang er nach vorne und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen rasend schnell. Noch bevor irgendeiner der anderen Reiter um sie herum die Gefahr erkannte, holte er mit seinem Speer zum Schlag aus. Die blitzende Klinge beschrieb einem tödlichen Bogen in der Luft.  
Haganicus sah den Hieb auf sich zukommen. Er wollte eine Warnung schreien. Alles ging so blitzschnell. Doch vor Angst stockte ihm der Atem. Instinktiv bereitete sich sein Körper auf den Schlag vor. Er zog Lucius fest in seine Arme und ballte sich über dem kleinen Jungen zusammen.  
Der Feldzeichenträger brüllte seinen Kameraden eine Warnung zu. „Achtung!“.  
Rufus blickte sich erschrocken zu ihnen um. Doch zu spät…   
Haganicus drehte sich im Sattel soweit er konnte zur Seite weg, um der Klinge auszuweichen. Im selben Augenblick verspürte er bereits ein sanftes Streichen, das von seinem Knie aus blitzschnell sein Bein entlang lief und dann mit einem scharfen Ruck gegen seine Hüfte prallte. Er zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen.  
Vor Schreck hatte er wohl kurz die Augen geschlossen, als er sie wieder aufschlug, donnerte ein Pferd in vollem Galopp haarscharf an ihnen vorbei. Sein Reiter stürzte sich brüllend auf den Stammeskrieger, drängte ihn von ihnen weg und schlug in rasendem Zorn mit dem Schwert auf ihn ein.  
Mit einem Mal spürte Haganicus wie sich sein Körper entspannte. Die Anspannung fiel förmlich von ihm ab und Erleichterung machte sich breit. Der Schlag war zwar heftig gewesen, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie er befürchtet hatte. Das Bein, das er ganz weit hochgezogen hatte, glitt schlaff an der Flanke des Pferdes herab.  
Als er sich noch einmal kurz umblickte, lag der Krieger reglos mit einer riesigen Schulterwunde im aufgewühlten Schlamm, Gesicht nach unten.  
„Macht Platz! Macht Platz!“ schrie Rufus die Legionäre vor sich an, die ihre Reihe schnell öffneten, um sie durchzulassen. Rufus zerrte sie in die Mitte der Formation wo sie in relativer Sicherheit waren.  
Er hörte Lucius Stimme. Merkwürdigerweise klang sie so, als käme sie aus großer Entfernung zu ihm. „Haganicus…?“, sagte Lucius mit zittriger Stimme.  
Er blickte auf die dunklen Locken auf Lucius Kopf hinab. Der Kleine starrte entsetzt auf Haganicus Bein. Seltsam träge, beinah widerwillig folgte er seinem Blick. Er musste sich zwingen auf sein Bein zu blicken. Als erstes sah er nur ein dünnes Rinnsal roten Blutes, welches aus einem scheinbar harmlosen Kratzer nahe beim Knie Richtung Wade herab floss. Doch dann, etwa eine Handbreit unterhalb seiner Hüfte, gab seine zerrissene Tunika plötzlich den Blick frei auf eine Fleischwunde, die so tief war, dass die Wundränder weit auseinander klafften und darunter sein Beinmuskel zu sehen war.  
Immer mehr Blut begann zu strömen. Die Wunde füllte sich mit Blut.  
Ein stämmiger Offizier mit grauem Bart kam auf sie zu und brüllte Befehle.  
Haganicus begann zu zittern. Zunächst in kurzen Wellen, dann aber immer heftiger, bis sein ganzer Körper unkontrolliert bebte.  
„Die Standarte“, murmelte er. Er spürte wie sie seiner Hand entglitt.  
Ein Legionär, der zufällig vorbei hastete, sah die fallende Standarte und griff automatisch danach. Er zog sie zu sich heran. Doch der Mann hatte nicht im Mindesten damit gerechnet, dass sich ein zornbrüllender Achtjähriger mit beiden Händen daran fest klammerte. Lucius kippte aus dem Sattel und knallte dem Legionär vor die Brust, so dass diesem die Luft weg blieb und sie beide zu Boden stürzten.  
Haganicus schwankte ihm Sattel. „Lucius…“, murmelte er verloren. Glühende Schmerzen durchzuckten mit einem Mal sein Bein und er krümmte sich vor Qualen.  
Der Legionär hob die Standarte auf, klemmte sich den strampelnden Lucius unter den anderen Arm und marschierte entschlossen in die Mitte der Kohorte.  
„Runter vom Pferd!“, herrschte ihn der stämmige Offizier an, der plötzlich an seiner Seite auftauchte. Ein Oberzenturio. Er schlang seinen muskulösen Arm um Haganicus Leibesmitte und zog ihn in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung aus dem Sattel. Haganicus schrie vor Schmerzen.  
„Runter mit dir, Junge. Oder willst du von einem Schleudergeschoss getroffen werden!“  
„Onkel Makmak!“, brüllte Lucius von irgendwoher.  
Haganicus bekam kaum noch etwas davon mit, dass der Oberzenturio ihn vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten ließ.  
Langsam wurde es von den Rändern her dunkel um ihn herum.  
Stimmen schrien. Waffen klirrten. Pferde wiehrten.  
„Er verliert viel Blut…“  
„Er muss sofort versorgt werden…!“  
Er nahm nur noch unzusammenhängende Sinneseindrücke wahr: Satzfetzen und wirre Bilder.  
Wieder tauchte das Gesicht des Oberzenturio mit dem grauen Bart auf. Er kniff die Lippen hart zusammen, als er sich kurz über ihn beugte. Das blutbespritztes Gesicht des Mannes war von den Narben zahlreicher überstandener Kämpfe gezeichnet.  
„Onkel Makmak“, schrie Lucius.  
„Schafft Lucius dort rüber! Bringt diesen hier zum Arzt…“  
„Schnell, da hinüber…!“  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, so fest er konnte, um das klappern zu unterdrücken. Er zitterte an allen Gliedern und kämpfte gegen die glühenden Schmerzen, die erneut jede Faser seines Körpers durchzuckten.  
„Richtet Tribun Cato aus, dass wir seinen Sohn haben und es ihm gut geht...“  
„Dieser Jungen hier, Herr?“  
„Nein, der ist der Sohn vom alten Zenturio Hortensius…“  
Die Schmerzen drohten ihm die Sinne zu rauben.  
„Was hast Du gesagt, Junge?“, fragte jemand sanft.  
Seine Zunge schien ihm kaum noch zu gehorchen. „Lucius ist ein…verdammter Draufgänger,“ stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
„Das wird sein Vater gar nicht gerne hören“, knurrte die Stimme des Oberzenturio.  
….  
….  
….  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich war hier das Ende der kurzen Episode, über die Abenteuer der drei Jungs, vorgesehen. Meine erste selbst geschriebene Fanfiction.  
> Aber wie das manchmal so geschieht beim Schreiben, hat mich diese Geschichte nicht mehr los gelassen. Ich wollte einfach wissen wie es mit Haganicus und seinen Freunden weiter geht. Der Plot hat sich dann beim Schreiben einfach von selbst weiter entwickelt.


	4. IV. Heimkehr der Jungen Adler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ja, Herr“, antwortete Macro, nicht ohne Stolz. Dann spitzte er die Lippen ein wenig spöttisch. „Ich muss sagen, ihr seht prächtig aus, für einen Mann von dem ich vor Jahren hörte Caratacus hätte ihn in Britannien in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt“.  
> „Pah!“, Hortensius lachte brüllend auf. „Blödsinn. Was weiß ich wie oft man mich schon für Tod erklärt hat!"  
> [...]  
> Macro stoppte den Becher kurz vor seinen Lippen.  
> Hortensius fuhr fort mit seiner Erzählung: „Er fiel damals bei der Eroberung Britanniens. Gleich zu Beginn des Feldzuges“. In Erinnerung versunken schüttelte Hortensius den Kopf. Gedankenverloren drehte er wieder den Becher in seiner Hand.  
> „Dann müsste ich den Mann doch gekannt haben.“  
> „Klar kanntest du ihn. Es war [...].“  
> Prompt verschluckte sich Macro an dem sauren Gallischen Wein und bekam einen Hustenanfall.

**Haganicus**

Dunkelheit. Dazwischen eine rasche Abfolge von Bildern. Männer. Maultiere. Palisaden.  
Das Klirren von Waffen und Rüstung. Das Poltern von Wagenrädern.  
Sein Herz raste. Furchteinflößende Erinnerungen durchzuckten ihn.  
Erneut zerrannen Traum und Realität zu formloser Schwärze. Sein Körper zog sich zurück, dorthin wo ihn auch die flammenden Schmerzen nicht mehr erreichen konnten.

In einer kleinen Kammer kam er wieder zu sich. Ein Mann in einer schlichten, dunklen Tunika beugte sich über ihn. „Das schlimmste hast du schon hinter dir. Bleib still liegen. Du hast viel Blut verloren. Ruh dich aus und es wird dir bald besser gehen. Dein Vater ist auch hier. Schau“, sagte der Mann und trat beiseite.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung sah Haganicus seinen Vater im Raum stehen. Dieser bemühte sich ein Lächeln zuwege zu bringen.  
Wieder verging Zeit.  
Einmal schrak er auf.  
Es war dunkel und nur der schwache Schein eines Öllämpchen erhellte die Kammer. Jemand regte sich neben seinem Bett. Es war sein Vater, der etwas brummte. Eine schwere Hand, die rau von Schwielen und Narben war, legte sich kurz auf seine Stirn.  
Sein Vater ging zur Tür und brüllte etwas den Gang hinunter.  
Fieber quälte ihn. Er fühlte sich unsäglich schwach.  
Wieder kam der Mann in der dunklen Tunika des medizinischen Personals. Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Er redete kurz mit seinem Vater. Dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und sie waren wieder alleine.  
Sein Vater war ein harter Mensch. Er war einst Oberster Zenturio einer Legion gewesen, Präfekt und noch immer hochangesehener Senior-Berater beim Offiziersstab. Doch jetzt war sein Gesicht grau und alt. Müde saß er mit hängenden Schultern da.  
Haganicus schloss die Augen. Selbst das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, weil seine linke Seite so schmerzte.  
Dann kam ein anderer Mann. Er hatte dünnes, graues Haar. Seine ebenfalls dunkle Tunika zierte ein breiter blauer Streifen.  
Der Mann setzte sich neben ihn. Er befühlte seine Stirn. Nahm seine Hand, suchte mit den Fingern nach dem Puls und konzentrierte sich einen Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen darauf.  
„Hier trink das“, sagte er. Seine Hand war angenehm kühl als sie sich unter Haganicus Kopf schob. Er hielt ihm einen Becher an die Lippen. „Trink es ganz aus“, forderte er ihn auf. „Es schmeckt bitter, aber es wird dir helfen zu schlafen, während ich mir dein Bein noch mal anschaue.“  
Haganicus trank die bittere Medizin. Es waren nur zwei kleine Schlucke, die glücklicherweise schnell hinunter gingen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und er sank in einen tiefen Schlaf.

  

**Lucius Cornelius Macro**

Oberzenturio Lucius Cornelius Macro marschierte den Flur des Lazaretts hinab. Ein Großteil der Betten war derzeit belegt. Bedauerlicherweise mit viel zu vielen Männern und Offiziere seiner eigenen Kohorte.

Er hatte gerade mit dem Lagerarzt ein lästiges Gespräch über die Verlustzahlen der vergangenen Woche geführt. Ausnahmsweise, denn für gewöhnlich ging er dafür nicht ins Lazarett. Er kannte die Verlustzahlen, wie die Berichte auf seinem Schreibtisch bewiesen. Sein Optio war dafür zuständig die Listen der einzelnen Zenturien zusammenzutragen und ihm vorzulegen. Er wusste also genau wie viele Männer der Kohorte im Lazarett lagen – wie viele der Verwundeten voraussichtlich eine Chance hatten sich zu erholen, wie viele dauerhaft dienstunfähig und entlassen werden mussten.

Er hasste Lazarette. Seiner Ansicht nach waren sie eine Vorhölle des Hades. Mehr Männer hauchten ihr Leben in den Lazaretten als auf den Schlachtfeldern aus. Die Geister der Toten waren hier allzu gegenwärtig. Das Leiden verletzter und kranker Kameraden war etwas das alle Soldaten auszublenden versuchten.  
Die Unterhaltung mit Diomedes, dem obersten Lagerarzt, war nur eine Höflichkeitsvisite gewesen. Es gab einen anderen Grund für seinen Besuch. Und der lag ein paar Zimmer weiter den Gang hinunter, links, in einem der Einzelzimmer, die üblicherweise den Offizieren vorbehalten waren.

Macro näherte sich der Kammer mit dem Zeichen VIII über der Tür. Der schwere Filzvorhang, der normalerweise die Türöffnung verdeckte, war beiseite gezogen um Licht und Luft aus dem Innenhof ins Zimmer zu lassen. Er blieb an der Schwelle stehen und blickte hinein.

Dort saß sein ehemaliger Kommandeur aus der Zeit bei der zweiten Legion Augusta: Gnaeus Domitius Hortensius. Macro hatte einst unter ihm gedient, als Hortensius Oberzenturio der Dritten Kohorte der Zweiten Augusta in Britannien gewesen war. Der alte Haudegen hatte Cato und ihm damals ordentlich das Leben schwer gemacht.

Vorgestern hatte Macro den Alten zum ersten Mal bemerkt, der sich schwer auf seinen Stock stützend zum Lazarett bewegte. Nach all den Jahren hatte er ihn nicht wieder erkannt. Er sah nur einen lahmen, alten Veteranen. Bei vielen Soldaten, die ihre Zeit beim Militär lange genug überlebten, hinterließ der schwere Dienst seine Spuren. Nicht nur in Form unzähliger Narben, sondern der ganze Körper zahlte einen hohen Preis. Selbst diejenigen die nicht unmittelbar durch Verletzungen im Kampf zu Krüppeln wurden, plagten sich im Alter mit kaputten Knien, Schultern und Rücken. Alles Folge der endlosen Märsche und des schweren Marschgepäcks das die römischen Legionäre trugen.

Einer der Bataver, die in Aventicum stationiert waren, sagte ihm, dies sei der Vater des jungen Haganicus. Trotzdem hatte es noch eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ihm schließlich der Sesterz fiel und er in dem weisbärtigen Alten mit dem kahlen Schädel seinen ehemaligen Kommandeur Gnaeus Domitius Hortensius wiedererkannte. 

Die plebejische Familie der Domitia war weitverzweigt und zahlreich. Gnaeus Domitius war ein häufig vorkommender Name. Das zum einen. Zum anderen war Hortensius damals beim Rückzug von Calleva in Britannien gefallen. Zunächst hieß es, er sei mit anderen Verwundeten Richtung Untergermanien abtransportiert worden. Üblicherweise wurden nur die zurückgeschickt, die vor Ort nicht mehr dienstfähig gemacht werden konnten. Später hörte er Hortensius sei seinen Verletzungen erlegen.

Doch da saß er leibhaftig vor ihm. Er war in eine schlichte Tunika gekleidet, die sich von der des einfachen Soldaten nur durch ihren feineren Schnitt und eine schmale gewebte Borte um den Halsausschnitt herum unterschied.  
Hortensius Haupthaar hatte sich bis auf einen breiten Kranz zurückgezogen. Er trug es ohnehin so kurz geschnitten, dass davon nicht viel zu sehen war. Sein sorgfältig gestutzter Bart war dicht und fast weis. Das markante Gesicht war rund geworden, die Wangen schwer.  
Sein einst kraftstrotzender Körper war mit den Jahren in die Breite gegangen.   
Er stützte sich schwer auf seinen alten Zenturionenstab, den er vor sich zwischen den Füßen aufgepflanzt hatte und bemerkte nicht, dass Macro in der Tür stand.  
Diesem versetzte es einen Stich den alten Krieger so dasitzen zu sehen. Sein Gesicht wirkte grau vor Müdigkeit. Die Sorgen um seinen verletzten Sohn schien ihn gebeugt zu haben.  
Macro mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es wäre, wenn Lucius etwas zugestoßen wäre.

Es machte ihn ein wenig betreten, Zeuge des privaten Kummers und der Schwäche seines ehemaligen Kommandeurs zu werden. Er blieb respektvoll an der Türschwelle stehen und klopfte leise gegen den Rahmen, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Wie geht es eurem Sohn, Herr?“, fragte Macro freundlich, als Hortensius den Kopf hob. Er wählte die respektvolle Anrede mit „Herr“, obwohl der alte Hortensius im Rang keineswegs mehr über ihm stand. Es war eher ein Ausdruck seines Respekts vor dem Älteren und dessen Anciennität im Offiziersstab.  
Der Alte blickte Macro einen Moment mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Dann zog er die Mundwinkel hoch.  „Lucius Cornelius Macro“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Du kleines Arschloch bist noch immer am Leben?“  
Nur für den Hauch eines Moments war Macro von dem derben Tonfall irritiert.  
Dann grinste ihn Hortensius zahnlückig an. „Verdammte Scheiße Mann, sie haben dich zum Obersten Zenturio der Einundzwanzigsten Rapax gemacht.“ Er nickte anerkennend. „Eine gute Legion. Hast du verdient. Die können froh seinen einen wie dich zum Obersten Zenturio zu haben“.  
„Ja, Herr“, antwortete Macro, nicht ohne Stolz. Dann spitzte er spöttisch die Lippen. „Ich muss sagen, ihr seht prächtig aus für einen Mann von dem ich vor Jahren hörte Caratacus hätte ihn in Britannien in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt“.  
„Pah!“, Hortensius lachte brüllend auf. „Blödsinn. Ich weiß nicht wie oft man mich schon für Tod erklärt hat. Wenn ich wenigstens jedes Mal meine Gratifikation bekommen hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt ein reicher Mann. Stattdessen musste ich im Hauptquartier beim Zahlmeister ein paar Köpfe einschlagen um meine Soldfortzahlungen zu erhalten“, er schüttelte drohend seinen Stock.  
Macro lachte bitter. Säumige Lohnzahlungen waren ein Ärgernis von dem er ein Lied singen konnte. „Schön zu sehen das ihr unverwüstlich seid, Herr.“  
Hortensius blies die Backen auf, wiegte den Kopf und sagte dann: „Kann nicht klagen“. Das war die Art unverbindliche Antwort und Ausrede die man beim Militär ganz schnell lernte. Es konnte vieles bedeuten, je nach Situation. Manchmal sogar: „Leck mich…“. Besonders bei Vorgesetzten denen gegenüber man sich keinen Widerspruch erlauben durfte.  
Sie grinsten einander an.  
Dann straffte sich Hortensius und nahm die Schultern zurück. „Oberzenturio Macro…“.  
„Bleibt sitzen“, sagte Macro und machte eine Handbewegung, als er sah, dass sich Hortensius schwerfällig auf die Beine hieven wollte. Hortensius neigte dankbar den Kopf.  
„Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu erkundigen, wie es eurem Sohn geht“, Macro nickte zu dem Bett hinüber, in dem der junge Haganicus lag und tief zu schlafen schien.  
Auf dem Weg zurück ins Lager wäre der Junge fast verblutet.  
„Es geht ihm schon etwas besser“, sagte Hortensius, mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln. „Der Blutverlust hat ihn geschwächt. Als zwei Tage später das Fieber kam dachte ich es wäre aus mit ihm. Senator Vespasian hat uns seinen Leibarzt geschickt.“  
Hortensius blickte von dem Jungen zu Macro. „Bitte setzt euch doch Oberzenturio“, sagte er und deutete auf den Hocker in der Ecke.  
„Jedenfalls bin ich dem Senator sehr dankbar“, bekräftigte Hortensius, nachdem Macro Platz genommen hatte. „Sein Arzt hat meinem Jungen das Bein zusammengeflickt. Eine lange Schnittwunde, aber gar nicht so tief. Der Muskel wurde nur wenig angeritzt. Es sollte also schnell heilen. Nur oben an der Hüfte ist es tiefer. Da hat es geeitert und ihm arge Probleme bereitet.  
Jetzt schläft er wie ein Baby, weil er noch einmal Mohntinktur bekommen hat. Aus Senator Vespasians persönlichem Vorrat. Im Lazarett haben sie schon lange keines mehr.“ Hortensius seufzte und überlegte. „Ich sollte mir wohl auch wieder einen Vorrat anschaffen. Bei dem Unfug den der Junge anstellt ist es vielleicht besser etwas im Haus zu haben. In dem Alter sind sie doch noch Kinder. Sie sind noch zu weich und haben noch nicht gelernt Schmerzen wie Männer zu ertragen. Aber Krieg wollen sie spielen. Als wären sie Männer“, sagte er und schob grimmig das Kinn vor. „Jedenfalls, der Junge hat mir einen riesen Schreck eingejagt“.

Dann griff er neben seinem Stuhl hinab und hob etwas hoch: „Wie sieht es aus Oberzenturio Macro? Darf ich euch einen Schluck Wein anbieten?“ In seiner Hand hielt er einen Weinschlauch. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, wie ein altes Huhn.  
Macro sah den erwartungsvollen Blick des Alten.  
„Gerne“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen.  
„Lucius hat uns erzählt, das Haganicus sie durch die Wälder geführt hat und dafür sorgte das sie unentdeckt blieben. Außerdem hat er Lucius gezeigt wie man Feuer ohne Feuerstein machen kann, wie man einen Unterschlupf baut und…ach, noch so allerlei. Lucius hat gar nicht mehr aufgehört zu reden. Am besten hat ihm gefallen ein zu Huhn stehlen und es dann in einem Erdloch zu garen.“  
Auf einer schmalen Bank neben dem Bett stand ein Teller mit Essensresten, ein Wasserkrug und zwei Becher. Hortensius griff sich einen davon, blickte kurz mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hinein und schenkte dann großzügig aus dem Weinschlauch aus.  
„Der junge Herr Lucius hat Haganicus bereits einen Besuch abgestattet. Er“, dabei nickte er mit dem Kopf Richtung Haganicus, „hat das leider verpennt. Der junge Herr hat ihm das hier da gelassen. Schaut“, er zeigte mit dem Weinschlauch auf die kleine Holzfigur eines Pferdes. „Er hat gesagt das sei Balios, das Pferd das sie gestohlen haben. Netter Junge.“  
Macro nickte. Lucius hatte darauf bestanden, dass der alte Zosse nun ihm gehöre und ihn auf den Namen Balios getauft. Er nahm den Becher aus Hortensius Hand entgegen. „Nun ja, aber das mit dem Stehlen von Hühnern und Pferden muss erst mal ein Ende haben." Macro lächelte. "Euer Junge scheint sich gut auszukennen in den Wäldern.“  
Hortensius knurrte zustimmend als er sich in den anderen Becher ebenfalls Wein einschenkte. „Kein Wunder. Er ist schließlich ein halber Germane“.  
Macro hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Erwiderte den Gruß als Hortensius seinen Becher hob und trank einen tüchtigen Schluck.  
„Saurer gallischer Landwein“, bemerkte Hortensius. Einen Moment betrachtete er schweigend den Becher in seiner Hand. Dann blickte er Macro an und überlegte.  
"Ich habe gehört ihr habt jetzt auch Frau und Kind?"  
"Ja. Unsere Cornelia wird bald fünf werden."  
Hortensius Blick ging zu seinem Sohn. "Frau und Kinder, dass kann einen Mann schon sehr verändern."  
"Ach, ich weiß nicht...", sagte Macro ausweichend.  
„Der Junge ist mein Ziehsohn, müsst ihr wissen.“  
„Ach, er ist gar nicht…“.  
„Nein. Er ist nicht mein eigener Sohn. Aber ich könnte ihn nicht mehr lieben wenn es mein eigener wäre. Der Junge und seine Mutter haben mir in gewisser Weise das Leben gerettet. Damals, nach Britannien“. Hortensius rieb nachdenklich über sein Knie. Die Verletzung hatte seine Karriere abrupt beendet. Sein Knie war nie wieder so richtig zusammen geheilt. Nur weil er ein paar Gefallen bei einflussreicher Stelle einfordern konnte war ihm ein vorzeitiges Ausscheiden aus dem Dienst erspart geblieben. „Und sein Vater hat mir mehr als einmal den Hals gerettet. Sein Vater war mein Waffenbruder. Und er war Oberster Zenturio einer Legion gewesen. Ein großartiger Mann.“  
„Ach? Bei welcher Legion?“, fragte Macro und hob den Becher.  
 Hortensius blickte ihn von der Seite neugierig an.  
„Bei der Zweiten Augusta.“  
Macro stoppte den Becher kurz vor seinen Lippen.  
Bevor Macro darauf eingehen konnte, fuhr Hortensius fort: „Er fiel damals bei der Eroberung Britanniens. Gleich zu Beginn des Feldzuges“. In Erinnerung versunken schüttelte Hortensius den Kopf. Gedankenverloren drehte er wieder den Becher in seiner Hand.  
„Dann müsste ich den Mann doch gekannt haben.“  
„Klar kanntest du ihn. Es war Lucius Batiacus Bestia.“  
Prompt verschluckte sich Macro an dem sauren Gallischen und bekam einen Hustenanfall.


	5. V. Das Junge der Bestie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und ich sag dir noch was Macro, das einzige was mich damals mit dem verdammten, kaputten Bein am Leben gehalten hat, war die Ehrenschuld gewesen mich um seine Frau und sein Kind zu kümmern. Dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht zugrunde gingen“, er stieß sich zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte mit der Faust gegen die Brust.  
> Dann ließ er die Hand sinken und saß eine Weile schweigend da. Er starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort. „In Wahrheit war es wohl eher so, dass sich die Frau um mich gekümmert hat. Um mich, mit meinem kaputten Knie. Sie hat mir immer und immer wieder Mut zugeredet. Es kann nicht einfach für sie gewesen sein. Der Vater ihres Kindes war Tod. Und in ihrer Hütte mit dem undichten Dach hatte sie einen Krüppel sitzen, der vor Selbstmitleid zerfloss.“  
> Er hob den Kopf und blickte Macro gerade in die Augen: „Ich war so kurz davor mich selbst aufzugeben. So kurz“, er hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger ein kleines Stück weit auseinander.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich Macros Hustenanfall legte.  
Ob des ungewohnten Geräusches rührte sich Haganicus im Schlaf. Er krauste kurz die Stirn und bewegte seinen Arm unter der Decke. Seine Lider blieben jedoch weiterhin fest geschlossen.  
Macro zeigte überrascht mit dem Daumen auf Haganicus und flüsterte: „Er ist Bestias…?“, er musste erneut ein Husten unterdrücken.  
Hortensius grinste ihn schief an und nickte.  
Macro betrachtete den Jungen, der nun wieder ganz still lag. Dann wand er sich Hortensius zu. „Ich wusste gar nicht das Bestia einen Sohn hatte“.  
Hortensius verzog einen Mundwinkel. „Er hat es nicht mal selbst gewusst“, sagte er und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
Macro hob die Augenbrauen angesichts der erstaunlichen Enthüllung über seinen alten Kommandeur.  
„Bestia hatte ein germanisches Liebchen“, sagte Hortensius. Als er Macros Gesicht sah, fügte er achselzuckend hinzu: „Ach, schon seit einer geraumen Weile. Eine vom Stamm der Bataver.“  
„Was! Er hat sich ausgerechnet eine Bataverin geangelt?“, Macro schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Na, was denkst du denn, eine andere Frau - eine Gallierin oder dunkeläugige Hispanierin oder sanfte Illyrikerin - wäre Bestia nie und nimmer gewachsen gewesen“, schmunzelte Hortensius. „Er achtete sehr darauf es nicht bekannt werden zu lassen. Wie immer, wenn es um seine Privatangelegenheiten ging hielt er sich sehr bedeckt. Sein Liebchen lebte in der Zivilstadt bei dem Militärlager. Als das Heer nach Britannien aufbrach ließ er sie in Vetera zurück. Ich glaube nicht das er vor hatte sie nachzuholen. Seine Dienstverpflichtung war schon um. Er hatte noch ein paar Jahre dran gehängt um es bis zum Obersten Zenturio der Zweiten Augusta zu bringen. Ich bin davon überzeugt er ging nach Britannien, um sich dort noch mal ordentlich Lorbeeren, Ruhm und vor allem Auszeichnungen zu holen, um dann wohlversorgt mit seinem batavischen Liebchen in den Ruhestand gehen zu können. Der alte Haudegen wollte es noch ein letztes Mal wissen. Noch einmal mit dem Schwert in der Hand in die Schlacht ziehen, den Adler sehen wie er an der Spitze der Legion, _seiner_ Legion, dem Feind entgegen getragen wird, das Blut riechen, den Rausch des Kampfes spüren, den Triumph des Sieges kosten“. Bei diesen Worten glänzten Hortensius Augen.  
Macro atmete tief ein und nickte. Tief in seine Gedanken versunken schweiften seine Augen zweifellos über die gleichen fernen Schlachtfelder wie die Hortensius‘.  
Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wussten beide, ohne das es nötig war ein einziges Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass sie nicht nur den glorreichen goldenen Adler der Legionen gesehen hatten. Die Bilder des Grauens, die nur einen Hauch unter der glanzvollen Oberfläche des Ruhms lauerten waren zu verstörend für Worte.  
Hortensius fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. „Als er nach Britannien ging wusste er nicht, dass die Frau schwanger war. Sie hat es selbst erst bemerkt als er weg war.  
Irgendwie traurig, dass Bestia es nie erfahren hat“. Hortensius nickte in Richtung des Jungen. „Er ist so ein prächtiger Bursche. Bestia hätte seine Freude an ihm gehabt“.  
Macro blickte ebenfalls den Jungen an, der da so friedlich im Bett lag. Doch konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie der Bestia, den er kannte, sich als Vater eines Sohnes gebärden würde. Er war ein harter Mann gewesen. Meistens gerecht, nach Macros Dafürhalten. Er konnte aber auch brutal sein. Der Mann trug nicht umsonst das Cognomen Bestia.  
Mit leiser Stimme, damit der Junge es nicht hörte, falls sein Schlaf doch nicht mehr so tief war, fragte Macro: „Seid ihr euch sicher, dass er Bestias Sohn ist?“  
Es war nicht ungewöhnlich das einheimische Frauen versuchten einem Soldaten ein Balg unterzuschieben, in der Hoffnung auf Versorgung.  
„Oh, ich weiß was ihr denkt“, winkte Hortensius ab, ganz ohne Arg wegen der Frage und implizierten Anschuldigung. Er schmunzelte. „Als ich davon erfuhr, war das auch mein erster Gedanke gewesen. Bin doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.  
Ja, ich war zuerst auch misstrauisch, aber ich kannte die Frau. Er hatte sie mir damals vorgestellt. Ich war ihr schon ein paar Mal begegnet bevor wir nach Britannien aufbrachen. Ein prächtiges Weibsstück“. Er verzog anerkennend das Gesicht, dann blickte er Macro ruhig in die Augen: „Ganz ehrlich, ich habe Bestia beneidet.  
Als ich damals bei dem Rückzug von Caleva verwundet wurde…“, Hortensius zögerte einen Augenblick. „Für mich war alles mit einem Schlag vorbei“, sagte er bitter. „Am schlimmsten hatte es mein Bein erwischt. Der Rest heilte nach und nach zusammen, aber mein Knie…es wurde nie wieder so richtig“, er klopfte sich leicht mit der flachen Hand gegen das Bein.  
„Sie haben mich mit dem Verwundetentransport zurück nach Untergermanien, nach Vetera geschafft. Da ging es mir erst mal eine lange Zeit richtig dreckig. Als ich mich dann zum ersten Mal auf Krücken aus dem Lazarett schleppen konnte, habe ich die Frau gesucht. Als ich sie gefunden habe war da dieser kleine Kerl“. Hortensius nickte Richtung Haganicus. „Bestia hatte ihr in seinem Testament ein kleines Sümmchen Geld hinterlassen, um sie zu versorgen. Davon hat sie aber nie etwas zu sehen bekommen. Diese betrügerischen Sauhunde beim Schatzamt hatten doch kein Interesse daran einer Einheimischen das ihr zustehende zukommen zu lassen. Das strichen sie lieber in ihre eigenen Taschen ein. Ich habe dann richtig Rabatz beim Zahlmeister gemacht und dafür gesorgt, dass die arme Frau bekam was ihr zustand. Es war ja wenig genug. Zumal sie noch das Balg zu versorgen hatte.“

„Bestia war mein Waffenbruder gewesen. Er hat mir oft genug den Hals gerettet. Er stand mir näher als es mein leiblicher Bruder je gekonnt hätte.  
Und ich sag dir noch was Macro, das einzige was mich damals mit dem verdammten, kaputten Bein am Leben gehalten hat, war die Ehrenschuld gewesen mich um seine Frau und sein Kind zu kümmern. Dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht zugrunde gingen“, Hortensius stieß sich zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte mit der Faust gegen die Brust.  
Dann ließ er die Hand sinken und saß eine Weile schweigend da. Er starrte vor sich auf den Boden und stützte sich schwer mit beiden Händen auf den Knauf seiner Vitis, dem Rebstock, den er vor sich aufgestellt hatte.  
Noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort. „In Wahrheit war es wohl eher so, dass sich die Frau um mich gekümmert hat. Um mich, mit meinem kaputten Knie. Sie hat mein Bein massiert, gebadet, Kräuterwickel gemacht und mir immer und immer wieder Mut zugeredet. Es kann nicht einfach für sie gewesen sein. Der Mann den sie liebte, der Vater ihres Kindes, war Tod. Und in ihrer Hütte mit dem undichten Dach hatte sie einen Krüppel sitzen, der vor Selbstmitleid zerfloss.“  
Er hob den Kopf und blickte Macro gerade in die Augen: „Ich war so kurz davor mich selbst aufzugeben. So kurz“, er hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger ein kleines Stück weit auseinander.  
Wieder blickte er zu Haganicus hinüber. „Ich erkannte meinen Waffenbruder in dem Jungen wieder. So wie Bestia mir einst das kämpfen beibrachte, war es nun an mir es seinem Söhnchen beizubringen. Denn sein Vater konnte es ja nicht mehr. Mit Stöcken brachte ich dem Jungelchen die Kunst des Schwertkampfes bei. So groß war er damals“, mit der Handfläche über dem Boden zeigte er eine Höhe an, die eher einem der kleinen zottigen Hunde entsprach, die sie hier in der Gegend zum Rindertreiben hielten, als einem Knaben.  
„Dazu musste ich mich ein bisschen hin und her bewegen. Die Krücken waren bald im Weg. Also musste es mit einer gehen und schließlich ohne. Tja, was soll ich sagen. Der Junge war geschickt und wurde mit der Zeit besser und, oh Jupiter Bester und Größter sei Dank… mein Bein auch. Es wurde kräftiger und heilte schließlich soweit zusammen, dass ich noch für ein paar Jahre in den Dienst zurückkehren konnte. Die letzten Jahre waren zwar eine Schinderei, aber ich habe es durchgestanden. Trotz der dauernden Schmerzen.“  
Hortensius zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Haganicus und blickte Macro direkt in die Augen. „Dieser Junge und seine Mutter haben mir damals mein Leben gerettet. Ohne sie hätte ich mich…ins Schwert gestürzt oder zu Tode gesoffen. Wahrscheinlich beides.“  
Macro sah, wie sich der Junge ein wenig im Bett bewegte. Gleich darauf lag er aber wieder still.  
„Der Junge, ich sehe seinen Vater in ihm. Er hat auch viel von seiner Mutter. Nicht nur die Haare und grauen Augen. Auch in seiner Art. Er ist im Zorn mäßiger. Er ist anders als Bestia, aber manchmal, wenn er doch mal wütend wird, da sehe ich seinen Alten ihn ihm. Ganz und gar. Ihr müsstet ihn mal erleben. Er knurrt sogar wie Bestia“, sagte Hortensius.  
Macro fiel ihn Hortensius Lachen mit ein, als er sich an den knurrigen alten Bestia erinnerte.

„Ich frage mich noch immer, ob es vielleicht anders gekommen wäre, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass außer der Frau ein kleiner Junge auf ihn wartet. Vielleicht hätte er sich anders entschieden, hätte sich vorsichtiger verhalten, aber…ach nein, das wäre nicht gegangen. Vielleicht hätte er mehr um sein Leben gekämpft. Doch seine Verletzungen waren so schrecklich…“, Hortensius schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn noch einmal im Lazarett gesehen. Noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen.“  
„Nein, das sind keine guten Erinnerungen“. Er machte eine Handbewegung als wolle er die Bilder aus seinem Kopf verscheuchen.  
Er wand sich zu dem Jungen um und legte ihm die Hand sanft auf die Schulter. Einen Moment verharrte er so. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Jedenfalls, am Ende habe ich mir Bestias Frau genommen. Und sein Sohn ist meiner geworden“. Er nickte stumm. „Gewiss eines der ganz wenigen Dinge in meinem Leben die ich niemals zu bereuen brauche“, murmelte er. Dann hob er den Kopf und Macro sah auf den Lippen des alten Kriegers ein schmerzliches Lächeln. „Der Junge ist das Kostbarste was mir in diesem Leben noch geblieben ist.“


End file.
